


It's called 'heat wave', actually

by sweatertime



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alphafemaleshipping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, cute girls being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatertime/pseuds/sweatertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly thinks Courtney's face is cute and will gladly tell her that. (and kiss her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called 'heat wave', actually

**Author's Note:**

> Shelly's gay and likes to wear bright red lipstick. what else is new?

It was late at night and the two girlfriends were curled up next to each other on the couch in Courtney's home. Courtney was busy doing the paperwork that she had procrastinated until now. She needed to get it done by tomorrow morning. And Shelly had stopped pretending to read her book and was now intently gazing at Courtney.

Shelly loved to watch Courtney work, because she got so absorbed in what she was doing; she was so expressive without realizing it. Shelly loved the way Courtney's face would scrunch up if she didn't understand something. Shelly loved the cute face Courtney made when she figured the problem out even more. Courtney's eyes would light up, and the corners of her lips would turn up into a small smile.

"You're really adorable, Courtney." Shelly mused.

"What...?! You...You can't just say that!" Courtney exclaimed, and tossed her papers aside.

Shelly turned to her red faced companion. Courtney gave Shelly an embarrassed frown. That was another expression which Shelly loved."That's too bad, hon. I'm only telling the truth." Shelly chuckled.

Courtney hid her face with her hands, mumbling something about Shelly having inappropriate timing. "You don't need to be so embarrassed." Shelly reassured.

"I...can't...help it..." Courtney muttered. "When...you say stuff like that...Its hard...not to get flustered...!"

Shelly draped her arm around Courtney's shoulders. "Should I warn you before I compliment you then?" Shelly teased. Courtney pouted at her. Another adorable expression.

"Stop...teasing...You just...caught me off guard..." Courtney grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" Shelly laughed.

An amused smile formed on Courtney's lips. This was one of Shelly's favorites. "It's okay..." Courtney replied.

"Would you be embarrassed if I kissed you?" Shelly asked playfully.

Courtney nodded fervently. "But... you can...do that anyway...!"

Shelly felt her cheeks growing warmer as she cupped the shorter woman's face in her hand. Shelly planted gentle kisses all over Courtney's face, leaving lipstick marks on her forehead, cheeks, and nose.

Courtney laughed softly.

"You are the cutest person I've ever met." Shelly said with a smile.

"You're...silly..." Courtney grinned. This grin was Shelly's favorite expression by far.

Shelly chuckled, and pressed her lips to Courtney's. Courtney reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around Shelly's shoulders. One of Shelly's hands snaked up into Courtney's lilac hair, and the other rested on the small of her back.

"I love you." Courtney whispered as she parted from the kiss.

"I love you too. And you've got my lipstick all over your face." Shelly commented.

Courtney bursted into laughter. "I should...take care of that then." She said lightheartedly. She wiped the lipstick from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll get the rest." Shelly stated, and reached for the tissue box and the end table beside the couch. She removed a few tissues and and began wiping the lipstick off of Courtney's adorable face.

"Maybe...you shouldn't have worn bright red lipstick today...You should have known you would kiss me..." Courtney smirked.

That face made Shelly want to kiss Courtney again. But Shelly decided it would be more fun to tease Courtney after the comment she made.

"The shade is called 'Heat Wave', actually." Shelly pointed out. Courtney rolled her eyes.

Shelly gently cleaned off the rest of lipstick, and moved to the trash can in the kitchen to dispose of the tissues. Shelly turned to face Courtney. "And don't you have something you should be doing?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Courtney's eyes widened as she hurriedly grabbed her discarded paperwork. "Next time...wait until I'm done working..."

Shelly smiled to herself, feeling slightly accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my contribution to this amazing ship. (haha gay)


End file.
